


Percy Jackson vs. The Avengers

by ZumaCorenttoOmbreWitchSecretsBooks02



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZumaCorenttoOmbreWitchSecretsBooks02/pseuds/ZumaCorenttoOmbreWitchSecretsBooks02
Summary: A one-shot of Percy Jackson fighting against the Avengers.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Percy Jackson vs. The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!😃,  
> I do not own Percy Jackson of the Avengers. Rick Riordan and Stan Lee do.

Percy was on the beach setting up a romantic beach date for Annabeth. When he sensed six people watching him from a little way down the beach. Sighing Percy set up the rest of the beautiful flowers and candles around the towel. He walked down the beach so the date spot wouldn't be ruined if things went south and with his luck, they were going to. The six people followed until he stopped. 

" You know it's rude to follow someone." said Percy with his back turned away.

" Perseus Jackson, we need you to come with us." said a deep voice.

" What is it with everyone wanting me to come with them?" asked Percy to himself.

" You are a wanted terrorist." said a woman's voice.

Percy laughed an unamused laugh.

" Me, a terrorist?" Percy laughed.

" So, you're not?" asked the woman's voice.

" No. As I told the other agents. I'm not a terrorist." said Percy firmly.

" What agents?" asked a rich voice.

" S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra, and FBI." said Percy shrugging.

" What happened to them?" asked the woman.

Percy turned around to face the two spies, robot suit, thunderhead, living flag, and spider guy.

" They wanted a fight so I gave them one. But they lost and I left them at their agencies doorstep." said Percy.

" We need you to come with us." said the living flag.

" Sure. If you can reach me. I'll even sit down." said Percy.

He sat down in the water in an Indian style. The living flag came first. He took one step into the water and got pushed away. Next, he took his shield and there it at Percy but Percy caught it. He threw it back at flag's head, knocking him out.

The woman spy went next also trying to walk into the water but was pushed back. So, she threw two knifes at him. But he dodged one and caught the other by the handle. Throwing it back at the spy with the handle hitting her in the temple hard, knocking her out.

Then came robot suit who tried to fly above him but for knocked out of the sky with a huge wave knocking him out on a rock.

Both spider guy and other spy shot things at him but the water caught the webs and Percy caught the arrows. He threw an arrow back at the spy and spider guy, knocking them out. 

The mighty thunderhead was angry that all his friends were knocked out. Thunderhead summoned lightning and shot it at Percy but he deflected it with the now uncapped Riptide. Percy then wrapped Thunderhead in a water ball. Thunderhead tried to escape but passed out to the lack of air. Percy let go of Thunderhead and vapor traveled the losers to the tower lobby with a note.

Bruce came down to the lobby to see the defeated heroes all piled up and a note on top. He read the note. 

Dear who ever reads this,

STOP coming after me! You will get nowhere and I have a life. Leave me alone!

From,  
Percy Jackson

Bruce laughed as the heroes woke up.

" You guys got beat by a kid." said Bruce.

" Shut up." mumbled the others. They got untangled and got into the elevator. They dragged themselves to the meeting room.

Fury's POV 

I saw the very best up Avengers enter the meeting room.

" The kid got away." said Natasha.

" What do you mean that you got beat?!? You're supposed to be the Earth's mightiest heroes but you got beat by a kid." I yelled.

Then a note popped into existence. I read it out loud. 

" Dear Pirate Dude, if science dude hasn't told you. STOP COMING AFTER ME! If you want to talk to me then come yourself, Pirate Dude. I had fun fighting your so-called "Heroes". See you soon. Percy."

" This kid is more cocky than Tony." said Steve.

Another note popped in. I read this one.

" I'm not cocky just annoyed at being hunted. Percy."

" How does he know?" asked Natasha.

Yet another note.

" You will never know. Percy."

" Percy seems to be playing with us." I said.

" Well, he is a kid." said Tony.

Note. " I am not a kid. I've probably been through more than you. Percy."

" What could be have been through?" asked Steve under his breath.

" I Director Fury request Perseus Jackson to come here." I yelled into the air, feeling foolish.

Percy appeared in the corner of the meeting room.

" Don't use my full name. It's Percy. Now, what do you want?" said Percy sitting down in a chair.

" How did you get here?" asked Steve.

" I teleported. Now, what do you want? Or I could just leave." said Percy leaning back in the chair.

" No, don't leave. I was just wondering what you are?" I said.

" Sorry. That is classified." said Percy.

" I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D nothing is classified to me." I said.

" Well, this is." said Percy with sass.

" Fine. Who do you work for? Are you friend or foe?" I asked.

" No one and I hope friend because if I was foe i wouldn't be here, I would just watch from afar and laugh." said Percy.

" So, you're not a terrorist?" asked Natasha.

" No. I just have been forced into some interesting situations." said Percy while trying not to laugh.

" I have a question for you." I said.

" Okay." said Percy.

" Will you be a part of the Avengers?" I asked.

" No. Bye." said Percy.

Percy disappeared into thin air.

" Well, that went well." said Tony.

" I don't think that we should try to hunt him." said Steve.

" I agree. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't need any more problems." I said.

The End.


End file.
